


Appeasing Akashi Seijuro

by Yvei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Detective AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvei/pseuds/Yvei
Summary: Detective chronicles of Akashi and Furihata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do try to research these things before writing about some of the cases but be aware that I am no professional so please bear with me.

_“What’s the 411 on your side?”_ Akashi asks faintly into the earpiece.

 _“Nothing new, sir”_ he replied, eyes narrowing to focus into the distance. The moldy smell on the wall near him grew increasingly foul and wishes he’d chosen a better spot for the stake-out.

_“That’s...concerning”_

It definitely was. A burned building in Saitama prefecture came up a few weeks ago. At first, it looked to be any accidental fire, a human error; perhaps a coffee pot left on or a cigarette butt left unextinguished, to name a few. It was nearly labeled as so, however, Furihata had an inkling that it was more than that so he suggested to look further into it.

It was a charity home for the orphans and it struck him odd that a fire could start in such environment where it’s mostly children under the age of eight, ten being the oldest. To his dismay, Riko’s team had found no traces that could point to arson but that just proves how well orchestrated it was. Accidental fires would leave evidence and in this case, it’s just safe to say an unmaintained heater was the cause.

Left with no evidence, Furihata resorted to asking the children even though Momoi had disregarded it as a _“waste of time”_ simply because it would make a weak probable cause should the children divulge any observation. He held his hope still, interviewing the children one by one but none seemed to have anything to say as most were asleep at the time. Then, a quiet boy caught his attention, alone amongst the crowd, eyes dull in comparison to his youth. The child answered similarly to the rest at first but the fiddling of his fingers told Furihata he had more to say.

 _“You believe me, don’t you? Akashi-san?”_ he asks, a hopeful tone on him.

 _“Why else would I be here Furihata”_ Akashi stated blantly, an audible snicker from the line _“but I must say, it’s not my strongest case. The only evidence we have is a word from a child.”_

 _“A child widely known from his peers of having the a biggest imagination ranging from ghosts and whatnot”_ Akashi added dryly.

 _“And that’s supposed to be reason enough to ignore his statement?”_ he felt his voice increase in pitch, frustrated that no one else seems to give the child a chance and at the same time, disappointed because Akashi’s complaint is pretty valid.

 _“Don’t bark at me.”_ Akashi quipped, a sigh reaching him _“I’m merely stating the obvious.”_

Furihata held back a reply knowing he’d only be redirecting his frustrations on him and arguing with Akashi would only lead to even more bickering. He didn’t want that.

 _“Why did you accept my proposal then?”_ Furihata inquires despite his conclusion but it’s not meant to criticize. It’s a genuine question.

_“Because you begged me to.”_

He turned a little red at that _“D-did not!”_

 _“Akashi-san please help me, there's evidence that it’s more than a regular fire! I can’t do it alone and the only one with enough influence is you—so please!”_ Akashi cruelly imitates, his chuckle growing loud with each passing second. _“Something like that, am I wrong?”_

 _“That’s not begging.”_ Furihata denounced, lips pursed.

 _“Oh?”_ Akashi hums skeptically.

_“I would have done a better job if I wanted to beg.”_

_“Enlighten me.”_ the amusement laced in Akashi’s voice didn’t escape him and Furihata was more than happy to obliged.

_“On my knees, dog costume and all. Maybe a little frosting on the side to go with it too”_

_“How quaint.”_ Akashi muses “ _is that what they teach newly recruits now-a-days?”_

_“Rumors say Akashi Seijurou has a thing for dogs—”_

_“Obedient dogs”_ Akashi corrects, the playfulness gone, replaced with a familiar stern tone. _“The big cheese is being approached.”_

 _“I don’t see any backup with him.”_ Akashi adds.

 _“None here either”_ he says, replying to the unspoken question.

Furihata continues to observes from his vantage point but sadly all the action is happening over at Akashi’s. Regardless, he stood watch, waiting for Akashi to give an order but several minutes had passed and he was already greeted with the distinct sound of the earpiece transmitting.

_“Alright. Let’s call it in.”_

_“What? Just like that? They just arrived, how—”_

_“We leave now.”_ Akashi affirms roughly.

He doesn’t question further and packs up his camera. Hurriedly, he makes way back to the car all while trying to dodge the city cameras. He didn’t need the officials to know that he was taking the case on his own or it will backfire. It’s bad enough that his enthusiasm for it had warranted looks of contempt from his peers saying that he’s just unnecessarily prolonging it. But he believed the children deserved justice, after all, they’d have to be moved to a different facility—away from the friends they’d already made in their previous institution; already abandoned by parents, they didn’t need to be separated from the only ones they’ve known.

As expected, Akashi had already been waiting at the car. His figure leaning against it as he lifts an arm, most likely looking at his watch, timing him so he could add punctuality to the list of things Furihata needed to improve on. Akashi can be a nag at times, he thought.

“Sorry I’m late” he says before Akashi had the chance to say so himself. Though, to his disappointment, Akashi gives him a nod. He did expect him to at least take a jab at it.

Silence fell on them on the drive back but Furihata made sure to glance at Akashi a few times but when neither one were acknowledged, he decides to chip in his thoughts.

“I really appreciate you agreeing to come with me but I’m still left clueless.”

“Money is involved. My guess, is that the owner paid some thugs, professional ones to ransack the building, which explains the lack of evidence on any break in because they had the key. Starting the fire was just as easy as using a lighter to set the curtains ablaze and turning the stove on.

“But he knew the building was occupied! Why didn’t he choose a time when it’s empty?”

“And make it obvious that someone had deliberately set it on fire? Casualties help divert attention from the owner because something as setting their own charity home is unthinkable.”

Furihata is left appalled, several thoughts coming to him all at once. The owner could have been after the insurance money and with people’s generosity, he would have received extra donations as well but it doesn’t add up. Why would he risk indictment? Money wasn’t obviously an issue unless he’s truly hogging it all and making a run with it.

“None of it makes sense...” he began, pausing to gather to his thoughts “this elaborate plan gives him money but then what?”

“Probably a feud amongst the yakuza. One group is pinning this incident on another. Tokyo has two syndicates, the Inagawa-Kai and the Sumiyoshi-Kai. I suspect the latter making deals with the charity owner, as they're mostly compromised of federal gangs and are quite busy with real estate just as the Inagawa-Kai.”

“The owner supports the Sumiyoshi? It’s the only reason why he would accept the offer.” Furihata adds

“Perhaps,” Akashi says, the car stopping at a red light “or he just has a personal vendetta against them.”

The engines roaring was the only sound between the two as both fell into deafening silence.

_Crazy...even children are no exception to cruelty_

On another matter, Akashi was astute as always. It’s true that no one can compete with him in terms of skill probably due to his upbringing but for him to be this astounding still comes as a bit of a shock to Furihata. Although, he does have one nagging thought.

“How did you know those guys were from the Sumiyoshi group?”

Akashi almost scoffs at his question. “How can you be a detective and be so clueless Furihata? The training should have required you to at least look into them. Were your superiors so laxed?”

“O-of course not! I know about them but not the same manner as you do. Most have trouble differentiating the groups members anyway until names are given out but you seem to know right away.” Furihata presses on, feeling belittled by the condescending stare on him.

“Now that would be telling, Furihata” Akashi says, a smirk on him “ and I don’t do spoilers.”

“What?” Furihata drags out groan at the statement, “no fair.”

The car stopped suddenly on a road he’d seen too often. Akashi gave a long sigh before addressing him.

“We can’t use these pictures as evidence”

“because it’ll draw suspicion as how we got them” Furihata finished,

“But the premise of getting money from the charity for his own agenda is enough to put him behind bars”

Furihata nodded, his hand reaching for the door “ I guess I’ll leave the rest to you Akashi-san”  
He steps out but not before turning to him to give a smile.

“Lose the _san_ honorific already” Akashi mentioned, holding his gaze with narrow eyes “we’re the roughly the same age.”

He doesn’t use honorifics for the sake of it, but rather because he holds Akashi on a high pedestal; his witty and cunning personality makes it difficult to not respect him—his presence simply did not allow it.

“It’s not that, I just respect you a lot”

“Brown nosing?” Akashi teasingly poked “it won’t get you far”

“Exactly,” he admits “ that’s why I don’t do it for that either”

Akashi gives him a long look as though he was something inconceivable. “Do as you like then”

Furihata waves as Akashi drives off, thankful Akashi had been kind enough to drop him off near his house. He didn’t have to do so.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the people who follow my previous works, I'm aware that they're not finished yet but I do plan to. School started and it's just been a hassle to juggle that and writing fanfics. And when I find the time to start writing, another idea pops up on my head. So I do apologize if those chapters are slow to update.


End file.
